Con todo mi rencor
by Love Anna
Summary: Pequeño One-Shot desde el POV de Tamao en el que descarga toda su frustración contra la rubia de ojos negros. "Siempre estaré ahí para ti con la comida lista después de un arduo día de entrenamiento siempre servicial y amorosa, entonces… ¿Por qué mierda la eliges a ella? Si te trata mal y te grita¿Porque ella merece tu amor y yo solo tu amistad?"


**Pequeña historia en la que relato un poco los sentimientos encontrados que tiene Tamao para con Anna.**

**Quiero aclarar que Tamao no es uno de mis personajes favoritos ni mucho menos, me cae bastante mal pero si me pongo en su lugar su historia es algo triste así que decidí liberar un poco su frustración en un pensamiento al aire.**

**Perdón a las admiradoras de Anna se que van a querer matarme, yo también la admiro pero bueno es el POV de Tamao**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene un poco de spoiler del manga e lenguaje inadecuado**

**Disclaimer: Shaman king no me pertenece es de Hiroyuki Takei yo solo utilice sus personajes en mi historia**

* * *

res una maldita, una estupida, los tratas mal y los menosprecias. Siempre das ordenes y haces lo que te plazca y ellos malditos te siguen hechizados es que eres tan endemoniadamente linda!  
Te detesto rubia vanidosa tu que siempre vas regocijándote de los demás como si fueras superior a todos y él que con solo un saludo se queda embobado mirándote, contemplándote como si alabara a una diosa ¿JA! y yo que soy dulce tierna, les cocino siempre estoy con una sonrisa no hacen mas que mirarme como la pequeña y tonta hermanita menor…Horo, Ren, Hao y hasta tu Yoh, mi hermoso Yoh…  
¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo?_"Todo"_ Es mas hermosa, más sexy, más inteligente y la sacerdotisa más poderosa.  
Siempre estuve a su sombra, la pequeña huérfana que fascino a Kino ¿Como decía? Ah si _"Su favorita" "la elegida para ser la esposa de los Asakura" "La única digna de ser la esposa del Shaman King"_

_¡_ La odio! Toda la vida estuve sirviendo a los Asakura cocinaba, limpiaba y entrenaba día y noche para ganarme un poco de afecto mientras que ella y su bendito don lo único que hacia era hacer las compras de vez en cuando y tirar al bolsa ni bien regresaba para meterse a su habitación MALDITA ¿Es que acaso yo era invisible para todos?

Luego llego el día en que viniste y la conociste ella te dijo algo así como "Estas bloqueando mi camino. MUERE"  
¿Como puedes amar a alguien así? ¿Es que eres masoquista acaso? Si, lo eres pero de esa bondad tuya, de ese lado bueno que siempre le sacas a todos _incluso a ella_ es de lo que me enamore.

Paso mucho tiempo hasta que pude volver a verte pero claro siempre estaba la señora presente acaparando toda tu atención mientras que yo veía como tus ojos brillaban con que ella fijara su vista en ti… ¿Es que estabas tan estúpidamente enamorado para no notar que solo te usa para sus caprichos?  
En cambio tú haces todo lo que te pide con una sonrisa, gustosote que al menos se tomo el tiempo de hacerte un entrenamiento solo para ti o que pensó en los ingredientes que necesitabas para cocinar.

Si si lo sé, se que ama de la forma extraña que tiene de ama, esa que no te da cariño pero te entrena para volverte fuerte, esa que te dice orgullosa que será la esposa del Shaman King o que simplemente será la honorable esposa de Yoh Asakura . Si te ama pero su manera no es suficiente ¡Yo puedo ser mucho mejor! Pero tus ojos solo son de ella al igual que tu corazón…

Aunque lo no eres el único mi querido Yoh que fija su mirada en ella o es que acaso no notaste como tu hermano la mira, mejor dicho como la desviste con la mirada o como el gran Ren Tao tartamudea cada vez que le habla… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo notaste? Y es que estas tan estúpidamente enamorado _mi inocente Yoh, Pero debes saberlo en el fondo yo siempre seré mejor…_Siempre estaré ahí para ti con la comida lista después de un arduo día de entrenamiento siempre servicial y amorosa, entonces… ¿Por qué mierda la eliges a ella? Si te trata mal y te grita¿Porque ella merece tu amor y yo solo tu amistad?

A veces no puedo evitar llorar por las noches sin embargo me imprimo todos los días una sonrisa en el rostro porque no vale la pena que sepas mi dolor, no lo entenderías. Ya que esa se adueño de tu risa, de tus _"Todo estará bien",_ porque si supieras que ahora todos tus gestos son solo y para ella, tus suspiros, tus sueños… No se como pero Ella logro adecuarse perfectamente a todos tus ideales.

La noche anterior a tu viaje a Norteamérica la escuche hablarte en el marco de la puerta de tu habitación y hasta casi me enternecí con sus palabras porque yo me sentía igual pero luego oí esa propuesta indecorosa que le permitió adentrarse en tu habitación y hacerla suya aunque… tu no opusiste mucha resistencia o no _Mi amado Yoh? ¿ y _es que alguna vez se te ocurrió una mejor despedida?

Maldita ramera es que el hecho de ser tu prometida no le da derecho a meterse en tu cama como una pu..

**-Tamao, terminaste de lavar los platos?- Se acerco Anna a la cocina**

**-Si señorita Anna- **

* * *

**Espero que la historia les haya gustado y les agradecería sus Reviews, cada comentario me da mas ánimos de seguir escribiendo!  
**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Saludos  
Love Anna **


End file.
